The manufacturers, packagers, shippers, and consumers are constantly looking for more convenient ways of packaging and dispensing goods. The ideal container has a combination of: a) easy construction and filling of the container by a manufacturer or packager; b) compact size and shape for distribution; and c) convenience for the end consumer.
The shipment of consumer items, such as batteries, that come in several different styles with different uses poses a packaging problem. Namely, specialized packages have been developed for each style of item. This adds to the complexity and cost of packaging the items because materials have to be duplicated for each separate type of item. Further, there is some frustration for the consumer, who must purchase, store, and dispense the several types of items from separate containers.
It is desirable to have a container that is easy to build, fill, and dispense from. Ideally, such a container would further be compact in comparison to the items contained, to reduce shipping costs. It is also desirable to provide a container whose contents are easily dispensed by a consumer.